A Promise Broken Yet Kept
by Hantsu
Summary: Jaune Arc was the weakest hunter in Remnant. But not everything is what they seem to be. When some people from his past shows up, everything is about to change. X-over. Godlike Jaune. Jaune X Harem. Female Ren. Rated M due to Swearing and Sexual Situations so be warned.


**Okay this is somewhat an idea that was stuck my head for a while now and since I don't have anything to do then I'll create my first story. This is a crossover so expect appearances from other anime and games.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to the Late but still great Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was after class finished, we find a certain blonde knight in the courtyard.

Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, was relaxing in the courtyard of Beacon Academy. He wanted some alone time as he thought that he was always with his team or Ruby and her team or both. Not that he disliked being with them, he just thought he wanted to be alone for once.

He rested in a nearby tree as he looked up in the blue sky with birds flying and chirping. He was content and happy by the scenery before him.

' _What would it be like to grow wings and fly to the sky?'_ Jaune thought as he smiled and raised his right arm towards the sky. He truly wished that became true as he wanted to soar through the air.

Especially with **her**.

Jaune's smile faltered until it turned into a frown. He gripped his right hand as it was still raised towards the sky. He missed **her** ; he wanted to be with **her** again, he wanted to say sorry for forgetting _that_ promise he made to her.

He gritted his teeth in anger but not towards anyone but towards himself. It was his fault for forgetting the promise he knew she held dear to her heart. He just sighed and retracted his right arm back to his head and just looked up again. His eyes became drowsy and began to struggle to keep awake. But eventually he lost and closed his in deep slumber.

 _ **(Jaune's Dream)**_

 _Jaune opened his eyes as he registered to where he is; he was in a middle of a forest. He thought that the scenery was kind of familiar somehow._

" _Come on Jaune~! Try and catch me~!"_

 _His eyes widened in shock as he heard the voice. He will never_ _ **ever**_ _forget to whom that voice belongs to. He bolted off to the area of where the voice is._

 _He stopped and hid behind a tree and looked at the clearing with a figure standing in the middle. His eyes widened again; he clenched both of his hands as he managed to hold back the tears that's about to come in his eyes._

 _There stood a seven-year old girl, wearing a purple little dress and black slippers. She has long purple hair that matched her cute heart shaped face and brown eyes._

" _Hey Miya! Wait up!" A voice shouted._

 _Jaune and the now named Miya looked at where the voice was coming from with. The figure was that of a little boy that was the same age as Miya. The boy wore a white little hoodie and blue shorts and black shoes. He has blonde hair and sapphire eyes._

 _This was none other than little Jaune Arc._

 _The older Jaune smiled sadly at what he's looking at with Miya smiling happily at . Miya walked over to the little Arc who was panting slightly as he was exhausted trying to catch up to Miya. She then asked him with an innocent face and voice. "What's wrong Jaune? Are you tired?"_

 _struggled to glare at her; he was still exhausted and looked down on the ground. "Shut…*pant* up….we both….*pant* know you are faster than me" He said as he finally to catch his breath and as he now looked at her with her face still having that same innocent look._

 _Miya just giggled and said. "Oh sorry Jaune, Can you please forgive me?" she then used the most dreaded technique that women used everywhere._

 _The puppy dog eyes._

 _The old and young Jaune froze at her face. The old Jaune managed to look away before his will break. But the younger Jaune was not fortunate enough. L. Jaune struggled to keep the tough look on his face but eventually relented._

" _Fine! I forgive you! Just stop using that face?!" L. Jaune asked her as he was tired to see that look. She was always using this to him and the results end all the same. Heck, even his father is not immune to this when his mother uses this on him._

" _Oh~ Thank you Jaune!" Miya exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them into a hug._

 _L. Jaune blushed at this and asked. "Yeah Yeah… So can you please stop hugging me now?" Not that he wanted to be hugged by her; it was just so embarrassing to him_

 _His question was denied as Miya shook her head. "Uh uh, I like hugging you, you're so comfy" She said as she snuggled her face at the nook of his neck._

" _C-C-Come on Miya, Let go" L. Jaune stuttered as his blush got heavier due to her actions. He began to pull her off but she was like glue as she wouldn't even budge._

" _No"_

" _Please?"_

" _No"_

" _Please with a cherry on top?"_

" _No"_

 _L. Jaune just sighed at this and began to pull her of but harder this time. The more force he uses to exert, the more Miya put more pressure in their hug. Miya then got an idea, she pushed herself towards him, making L. Jaune stumble backwards and land on his back onto the grassy ground with the purple-haired girl still hugging him._

 _Miya giggled with L. Jaune just sighing as he knew he can't do nothing now, he just wrapped his arms behind her back. They just enjoyed the silence with L. Jaune looking at the sky with content; the silence was broken when Miya spoke._

" _Jaune?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do you think we're gonna be husband and wife in the future?"_

 _L. Jaune's face exploded into a blood red as sputtered incoherent words._

" _W-W-W-What a-a-are you s-s-saying Miya?!" He shouted to her. This wasn't the first time she asked this as she asked this a couple of times whether in private or public._

" _Sorry let me correct that, do you think me and my sisters are going to be your wife in the future?" She asked with a curious and innocent look on her face._

 _L. Jaune at this point wanted to bang his head to a tree. Her question really did it to him as smoke came out to his ears and on the top of his head. Her tone even made it worse as if she was asking about the weather._

" _Well?"_

" _U-U-Um, W-W-Well I don't know."_

 _Miya just frowned._

" _That's not a really good answer Jaune."_

" _*sigh* Sorry, it's just that we're just kids Miya. We mustn't worry about the future; we just wait for it and enjoy the present." L. Jaune stared at Miya as he said this. Meanwhile Miya stared back at him in shock to what he said; she never expected this response to him. But hey, this is one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. She then realized the last words he said and her lips formed a teasing grin._

" _Oh? So you enjoy the present huh? Like you enjoy being hugged by me?" Miya asked in a teasing tone. L. Jaune just blushed and stuttered before a few moments, he took a deep breath and spoke with a slight smile._

" _Well yeah, I mean you're the prettiest girl I ever met." L. Jaune said to her, whose cheeks were slightly red. "And also you are my very first friend and, excluding my mother and sisters, the first girl that I've loved. So therefore, I enjoy being with you." He finished with his smile forming into his charming grin. Miya was once again shocked by what he said she stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into an uncontrollable laughter._

" _Hahaha… This is one of the reasons what I like about you; you have such a way with words. And it's also the reason why I fell in love with you." She said as her laughter died and her lips formed into a sweet smile, a smile that she knew he loved._

 _L. Jaune just chuckled at this. "hehe… Thanks Miya." They fell into a comfortable silence as they just enjoyed each other's presence. After a while the silence was broken when Miya spoke._

" _Jaune?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Remember that promise you made to me and my little sisters?"_

" _Yeah, it's to never forget all of you and always remember every moment with you and them." L. Jaune responded to her. This was the promise he made to her and the girls; a promise that even if he forgot it in his mind, he will never forget it in his heart._

 _Miya was happy when he said this. This was the promise that she held dear into her heart with her little sister doing the same._

" _Thank you Jaune for making that promise you made to me. I love you" She smiled at him and L. Jaune smiled back at her._

" _I love you too, Miya."_

 _The older Jaune looked at the scene with tears falling in his eyes with a smile of sadness and joy, sadness because he wanted to experience it again and happiness because he now remembered his forgotten promise to her._

' _I remember now….' He thought as he looked on to the two children having their precious alone time. 'Miya…I remember it now.'_

 _However, the moment was broken when they heard a loud grumble in echoing in the surroundings. Jaune would have thought it was a Grimm when his younger self spoke._

" _Uhhh…Sorry Miya…..I'm…kind of hungry." L. Jaune said awkwardly to her._

 _Miya just giggled at this and looked at him with smirk. "Heh…I guess someone's hungry." Her smirk grew wider when he had a shamefaced look. She was about to continue her teasing when suddenly._

 _ ***Grumble***_

 _L. Jaune then smirked at her now embarrassed face and spoke. "Heh…I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry." He teased which got a pout from her. They look at each other for a few seconds before breaking into a fit laughter._

" _Well….I guess we're both hungry, huh?" Miya asked the boy to which she got a not for a reply. "Well let's go to your home. Our moms are probably worried about us." She got up from her position to which the boy followed._

 _L. Jaune nodded again. "Yeah, I guess so…well then let's go!" He then held out his hand to which the girl took; it made the girl blush but smile. They walked towards the direction of their destination, smiling and laughing at each other along the way._

 _Meanwhile, the older Jaune just stood there with a now happy smile on his face. All of the sudden the area began to glow white; he had to cover his eyes even if this is a dream or rather a…_

 _Memory._

 **(End)**

* * *

Jaune groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the shady tree and blue sky. He got up into a sitting position and thought dreamt. It has been a while he had a dream (memory) like that. He stood up and walked away from the shady tree, he put the dream on the back of his mind for now and focus on the being a hunter. He took out his scroll and looked at the time. He was surprised when an hour has passed by but he was glad as he still has ten minutes to reach Professor Port's class after that it was rest, he then thought about training since he didn't want another lecture or be disappointed by Professor Goodwitch.

He chuckled at the thought of training, he was powerful enough to rival if not surpass Ozpin himself, hell; he could even take on the professors. The only reason that he never uses it was because it's a punishment for forgetting that promise to her.

Jaune shook the thoughts off of his head and continued walking to his next class, he then stopped and looked back at the shady tree where he rested a minute ago.

"If I've never forgotten that promise, would things have been different?"He asked himself as he continued to look back. He chuckled then continued "I guess we'll never find out. But Miya, I know it's too late to say this but….I'm sorry" He gripped his right hand. "Where ever you are, I just want you and your sisters to know that I remember now…. that promise I made to all of you _."_ He then started to walk into the direction of his class. He probably should run by now, 'less he wanted tardiness in his attendance.

 **(?)**

Somewhere in Remnant stood a glorious castle that would probably put the SDC in shame. And in a random room, a figure was sitting on the bed and was shown holding a photo; the figure was obviously feminine, if the bulge on the figure's chest was not proof enough.

The girl was looking at a photo of a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a small hoodie and blue shorts. She smiled at the photo then as she was about to put it down, she heard a voice in her head.

 _I remember now_

The girl froze as if her body became ice. She then stood up and looked at the window and smiled.

' _You finally remembered it…Jaune.'_

The girl walked to door, opened it and closed it afterwards. She was still smiling as she had one thought in mind.

' _Very soon Jaune we'll meet, and this time me and my sisters are gonna be with you again just like it used to be.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's not that much but I'm trying my best here. And as every one of you already know, it's obvious of who the figure was in the end. Anyways, I don't have any update schedule and if I did it would be probably be hard when School's coming.**

 **Man, I hate School.**

 **Well that's all for today. Please Rate and Review.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
